The Sins Mute Queen
by Gold Phantom
Summary: The seven deadly sins, summoned by one mute girl who ends up helping Naruto with his dream, together they work to prove they are loyal. NarutoX OC
1. Prolouge

Gold phantom: okay I am back from the long hiatus with a new story that is made my me and KyuubiKitsune9.

KyuubiKitsune9: Disclaimer: we don't own anything but the ocs and plot of the story so please R&R all flames will be used to cook food.

A young girl could be seen running through the small village she resided in. Looking behind her she saw a small mob of about 20 or so villagers, all armed with pitchforks, swords, knives, and other dangerous objects. She turned into a corner and found that that was a wrong choice as it turned out to be a dead end. She ran to the wall and tried to hide her presence as much as she could, shoving herself deeper into her hood. Her hopes were dashed when one of the mob spotted her and started running towards her as fast they could. When they arrived a fat stubby man reached her and wrenched the cloak from her revealing a small girl that seemed to be 6 or 7 with bright white hair along with pitch black highlights layered in it.

"It's time to get our revenge on you Ankoku... Your father has done terrible things to this village and it's only right that you pay the price for it..." The short stubby man said as the group behind him cheered and roared in agreement. The girl could only watch helplessly, her voice not working as she had lost it when she was small. At that signal she closed her eyes as the first punch launched towards her, knocking her out effectively. Before they could do anything more though she started to glow a pitch black. 7 Black lights shot off of her body and landed in front before morphing into 7 different forms.

The first was a girl standing at about 5'6" and had dark blood red eyes that promised pain and torture. She wore a dark red battle kimono and had a pitch black sash across her waist. Her red hair coupled along with how she held herself promised unbridled pain. She had Gekido in kanji on her forehead like it had been branded onto her pale skin.

The second was a small girl at 4"4' with long black hair covering both her eyes. Between the strands of hair you could see pale blue eyes that gleamed with envy of the ones in front of her. She wore a light cyan battle kimono with the same black sash on her waist. All you could hear from her was nervous and incoherent mumbling coming from her mouth as the kanji for Senbō was branded on her forehead but couldn't be seen.

The third was a tall male that stood at 6"3' with bright pink hair that stopped short of his eyes and neck. He had hot pink eyes that threatened to close signifying sleep. He wore a hot pink battle kimono with the same black sash and looked as if he was drifting off. On his forehead you could barely see between the pink locks the kanji for Taida branded like the others.

The forth was a short male who stood at 5"2' with brown eyes that gleamed in the moonlight, the look of want and need apparent. His gold hair matched his gold battle kimono with the same black sash and he could be seen studying those in front of him for any value. On his forehead you could see the kanji for Yokubō branded on the same spot as the others.

The fifth was a tall butler like man with pitch black eyes and wore an attire different from the others. His black butler like suit matched his silver hair and stubble on his chin as his eyes shone with disdain for those in front of him. He had the kanji for Jisonshin on branded on his forehead. His mannerisms showing unwavering confidence and pride.

The sixth was a bony man that had green eyes that shone in the moonlight and matched his green hair that stopped just above his eyelids, casting a dangerous glow in them. He wore a dark green battle kimono with the ever familiar black sash on his waist except his kimono stopped at his waist, signifying he didn't put on the rest and showed his bony and skinny chest to the world. His lips in an ever growing grin that showed sharp serrated teeth. On his forehead you could see the kanji for Ōkui.

The last figure had an effeminate face and dark violet eyes. it's violet hair with green highlights just enhanced it's facial features. It wore a dark purple battle kimono that had one of his hands free of it's sleeves showing a flat chest with no chance of inflating. The ever present black sash on it's waist. From it's face you'd figure a girl but from it's mannerisms and body you'd confirm it was a very h*** boy that showed no sign of satisfaction. The kanji for Yokubō on his forehead.

"Go." Said the polite voice of Jisonshin cut into the night. At his words they all split into action. Ōkui sprang forward as his mouth grew to sizes that shouldn't be possible and started devouring those in front of him. Gekido started tearing limbs and other parts that would make other men cringe from their bodies. Senbō's hair grew to long lengths and started tearing parts from the people in front of her and her hair bringing said parts back to her, only for her to throw them away mumbling "Don't need now". Taida seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind a few, those few started being torn to shreds while Taida started licking his fingers from the present blood, before promptly passing out on the floor snoring loudly. Yokubō proceeded to tear their eyes, ears, and noses from their faces and stuffing them into his pockets before finally killing them, while doing so he was reading smut. Jisonshin stayed back thinking all of this was above him and decided to watch the ever present girl they were supposedly fighting for. After 3 minutes of screaming from the mob and blood, guts, and other assortments of organs and limbs flying in every direction did it finally stop. They all turned to the girl and bowed with the exception of Jisonshin. The sins glowed and disappeared into black lights that then went back into her.


	2. new housing and the start of helish week

KyuubiKitsune9: here is chapter two...i am dragging Gold phantom out of his cave so you know we do not own Naruto only the ocs and the plot all flames will be used to feed the sin of greed

Chapter 1: New housing and the start of a hellish week

Ankoku walked to the kage tower she hated Kohona with a passion, she faked smiled and when she saw a blonde hair boy two years older then herself run by with a mob she sighed mutely, unaware that Jisonshin vanished and pridefully went to help the poor blonde kid.

She walked in and saw the secretary, the only one who Ankoku liked. She went in and saw Sadamine hokage doing paper work.

It was then Gekido appeared

"S*** face, we're here, what the f*** did you need?" She all but shouted.

"Ahh yes, Ankoku, Gekido, I have a C-Rank mission for you. I know you haven't been instated as a Konoha shinobi and have yet to join the academy but it is of the utmost importance that you accept this mission. You and your interesting set of friends are the only ones who can do this. I wish for you to befriend and guard one Naruto Uzumaki. Do you accept this mission?" The old war veteran said trying to get on her good side while hoping she accepts it.

Ankoku's eyes glowed for a second and Gekido Replied.

"Is he that blond f*cker that was outside that Jisonshin went to help?" She question, no hint of respect in her demeanor or tone.

"I believe so yes. Do you accept?" The old wiseman asked once more.

Ankoku's eyes flashed again and Gekido replied

"Fine we will befriend the blond fucker." Gekido said as Jisonshin walked in

"Gekido stop you cursing. I heard you from the other side of the village" Jisonshin said

"Shut up you fucking arrogant being" Gekido said

Good. I'm going to have you enter the academy early so that you can befriend him during it. You will also be moving into the apartment next to his. Your mission ends once he becomes a Chuunin. If you stay friends with him, or become something more if you so wish" At this Ankoku and Gekido both blushed slightly knowing of his thoughts before Gekido randomly punched the wall next to her to game back some of what she calls 'Womanliness', an alternative version to manliness, before he continued. "Is of no concern. You will get paid the same amount as a standard B-Rank mission, you set of friends are to be registered as part of a secret Kekkai Genkai. Take no worry over the civilian council or the shinobi council trying to make you a weapon or breeding stock, I will deal with it personally, besides we both know that I don't have to seeing as how powerful and strong both you and you friends are." He finished as he studied them for any added reactions and getting nothing.

"Whatever you old f***, oh yea, by the way, about the stupid f*cking comment you made about becoming 'more'." At that Gekido proceeded to punch Sarutobi in the face, making him shatter through the window behind him and into the village below, all before the 3 ANBU and the 1 ROOT could react. Before Gekido disappeared and Jisonshin and Ankoku left via the door.

"I sometimes worry about Gekido, her language and actions are very violent and they might get you into trouble one day Ankoku-sama." The old butler said as they walked away.

"Eh she IS the embodiment of wrath..."signed Ankoku, secretly wanting to learn how to do that. They reached the bottom and went to Sarutobi.

"Can he move into my compound that mama left me before her death" signed Ankoku.

Well it depends; First Naruto has to actually agree to it. Second, if he does then he must not be seen entering or leaving it since most of the civilians will then try to associate you with the 'Demon brat'" Both Jisonshin and Ankoku chuckled silently at that" and may try to target you or your compound directly, and while I know you can defend yourself I'd rather not lose most of the civilians of my village because one of them did something idiotic that would make you destroy them all... And Lastly, and this ones optional, I wish for you or one of your friends to train him while there, he wishes to become Hokage and become, as he puts it, 'the greatest ninja in history', and you and me both know that one can't become that strong without serious training, you don't need to train him in stealth or reconnaissance seeing as he has managed to sneak in and out of ANBU bases wearing that terrible orange jumpsuit all the time and never getting detected or caught once by even our most experienced sensors, but I hope you can talk him out of wearing the jumpsuit and into some actual ninja like clothes... Will you accept these terms?" The old war vet droned on until finally finish, all while cleaning the blood off his face that came from his broken nose, then he set his nose straight, before an ANBU appeared and used medical ninjutsu on him.

"DEAL...I might even go cash in on the favor Kami owes me and gift the gaki with a kekkie genkai." laughed Pride.

Naruto was brought to the office where Sarutobi was with the 8 beings and decided to talk to him

"Hey Jiji! What did you need? That pretty lady in the cat mask told me you had something to tell me." The young 9 year old asked innocently accidentally making said 'pretty lady' blush slightly as she hid behind the couch in the Hokage's office.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I called you here to tell you something VERY important. Starting from today you will be living with Ankoku-san here inside of her compound. She and her Kekkei Genkai will also teach you how to become a ninja. I will tell you right now Naruto-kun that if you annoy or bother/disrespect Ankoku-san then you will be severely punished. And it won't be because of me..." The old man said staring at Naruto straight in the eye, no hint of friendliness, just seriousness and worry.

"Okay Jiji! I'll be sure not to! Plus I can't wait to become a ninja! So what are we going to do first Ank-chan?! Are we going to learn jutsu?! Are we going to learn how to teleport?! Are we-" Naruto was swiftly cut off by Pride having put a hand over his mouth.

"You are annoying Ankoku-sama, also please do not refer her to Ank-chan... You will great her as Ankoku-sama or Ankoku-san when not training. The only time you may speak to her in any other way is when she allows it. Understood?" The old butler said before taking his hand off Naruto's mouth.

"U-Understood Sir." Naruto said nervously, already afraid of the man and girl in front of him.

"That's not really a good start on becoming friends..." Sarutobi thought as he stared in front of him, studying the 7 beings and small girl in front of him.

"Its okay Naru-chan can call me Ank-chan when alone or in presence of oji-san but in public he needs to refer to me as Ankoku-samma...oh and in the accademy as Ank-san." signed Ankoku with a smiled

"What did she say?" Naruto questioned, obviously showing he knew nothing of sign language.

"Well *Yawn* Ankoku-sama said *Yawn* that you *Big long Yawn* are *Yawned then Drifted off before returning* allowed to call her *yawn once more* Ank-chan, but you call her *light snore before returning* Ankoku-sama in public and *Yawn* Ank-san at the *Eye's close before snapping open violently* academy *Passes out on the floor while lightly snoring and a snot bubble appeared, signaling sleep*" Taida said before he passed out onto the floor, making the others sweatdrop.

"Oh okay, guess I'll have to learn how to understand her before learning from her." Naruto said as he stared at Ankoku, studying her features before looking away with a light blush on his face.

"OO! OO! I CALL TEACHING-" Yokubō shouted before getting cut off by Gekido.

"NO YOU ARE NOT TEACHING HIM SEX EDUCATION YOU SICK F***!" She shouted while staring him down with Rage evident in her eyes.

"Awwwww..." Yokubō pouted and looked at the floor and sniffling slightly before pulling a book that said 'Icha Icha Tactic' and started reading intensely making the others sweatdrop except for the women who were quickly getting mad at the perverted demon.

Ankoku looked at Gekido who dragged Yokubō outside. Moments of screaming later the two returned, Yokubō twitching in pain.

"Lets go get rid of that outfit, the Yodanamie would cry in depression if he found out his successor was a orange loving ninja" Ankoku signed

"What'd she say?" Naruto questioned making the others sigh before Jisonshin told him, promising mentally to teach the young orange clad potential Sign Language as soon as possible.

"What?! NO WAY! I AM NOT LOSING THE ORANGE! IT'S AN AWESOME COLOR! Besides why should I?" Naruto shouted before calming down, making the others wonder if he was Bi-Polar.

"Well for 1, you would look more like a ninja and others would respect and acknowledge you more. For 2, it looks down right horrible and if you became a ninja, emphasis on the IF, you would be the first to be attacked and killed because of it..." Ōkui said while staring down the boy, wondering if the orange jumpsuit could be made into any type of food before deciding against it.

"Oh, well then if it will make others acknowledge me more than what are we waiting for!" Naruto shouted as he jumped through the Hokage Tower window, making another hole next to where the Hokage crashed through.

"This is gonna be a long few years..." Ankoku signed, making everyone else sigh in agreement.

"Well at least he's eccentric; I envy him of it... I wish I was that eccentric..." Senbō said making the others sweatdrop before 6 of the 7 beings disappeared and Ankoku and Jisonshin promptly walked out.

"I am getting to old for this shit" the old kage said before looking at the papers which seemed to have tripled

Naruto Ankoku and Jisonshin had walked into a store, and before they could kick Naruto out they noticed the cold, heartless stare Ankoku had in her eyes. The owner knew she was very important despite what her dad had done.

"My mistress would like you to help find this boy some real clothes. No orange at all." Jisonshin said.

"I know, I know, can I at least have some of the trim or lining be orange? It's my favorite color and it reminds me of someone." The boy said cryptically making the others look at him with curious glances except the shop owner, who was glaring at both Ankoku and Naruto with hate and disgust but couldn't do anything about it.

"No, you can't, that small amount of random color will make you noticeable." Ankoku signed, to which Jisonshin translated, Naruto was about to protest before Ankoku's glare silenced him.

"Fine, just hurry up then..." Naruto said in exasperation.

(30 Minutes Later)  
After being tossed clothes and pushed into changing booth out of changing booth they finally settled on a simple look. Naruto now wore pitch black ANBU pants with a kunai holster on his right thigh and a shuriken holster on his left. He had bandages covering his upper arms down to his elbow. On his right shoulder he had a senbon holster, picking it because 1 'it would look cool', and 2 he simply wanted to learn how to use senbon. He also wore a black tight fitting shirt that had small ANBU armor on top of it. On his back he had a small Tantō on his back, he wanted to learn how to use swords and they figured a Tantō would be a good beginner's weapon. All in all he looked dangerous if not for the goofy grin on his face.

Ankoku thought for a moment and then ran to the back and came back with a face mask. She placed it on his face and smiled.

"Now its good" signed the mute girl.

The face masked looked like Kakashi's and it caused Ankoku to smile

"That is cute...don't repeat it or else" the child signed

Alright I won't, sheesh..." Naruto said as he listened to Jisonshin repeated what she signed out loud.

"Well it's time to head to Ankoku-sama's compound now Naruto-san. Let us be off." Jisonshin said as he grabbed Ankoku's and Naruto's shoulders and disappeared in a shunshin of darkness. One everyone, mainly Naruto, got over their confusion and gathers their senses he looked forward. In front of him was a pitch black mansion that looked as though shadows lived and danced on it for centuries with no sign of stopping. It looked to be 3, maybe 4, stories and it was very large, it could easily outmatch the Hyuuga compound in most aspects. Once Naruto got over his awe they headed inside. When they entered the front pitch black door the inside was in a similar state but slightly different. The walls were once again pitch black but the carpet was blood red and orange, which Naruto loved. Lined across the walls were pictures of a baby Ankoku being held by a tall muscular man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, he had pitch black hair with silver highlights in it? His eyes were a pitch black with a bright teal iris. Throughout all the pictures lined on the walls you could see a baby Ankoku to a 3 year old Ankoku, all with the man, no sign of the mother in sight. After the final picture which showed a 3 year old Ankoku with a belated and happy face atop of the mans shoulders who was also smiling and laughing, the pictures stopped completely. Naruto looked around and noticed is was a little plain, there was a black leather couch placed in front of a fire place, a glass coffee table separating the two. Next to it were two chairs, one in black leather and the other in beige cloth. There was a large bookcase filled to the brim with books next to the fireplace. On the left side you could see 3 different doors that Naruto had no idea where they lead to. After they brought him to the second floor it was a long hallway, 10 rooms could be seen from the doors, 5 on each side. At the end of the hallway you could see a spiral staircase that went to the 3rd floor. They lead him to the second door on the right and he opened it. Inside it was a medium sized room, the walls were painted orange and the floor was painted fire red. There was a simple 2 person bed in the right corner that had orange sheets with red foxes on it. There was a desk in the left corner that had a small seal on the well next to it that said 'Focused Light' and there were some notebooks and a pencil holder that was filled on it. There was a white wooden chair in front of it. Directly to the right of the door a large bookcase was seen that was empty. Between the bookcase and the bed there was another door that leads to the closet.

"So this is my room huh? Looks cool! Love the orange!" Naruto yelped excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Yes, when we found out about your obsession with orange at the store and from the Hokage we sent Taida to decorate and paint your room as such.

"Cool! Tell this Taida person I said thanks!" Naruto yelled aloud once more.

"You're standing on his body" Jisonshin said pointing the sleeping being

"Oh sorry dude!" Naruto yelped as he jumped off the tired Taida, who didn't react at all and just kept snoring away.

"Okay then..." Naruto sweatdropped.

"So when do we start my training Ank-chan, Jison-sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"Now" signed Ankoku as she pulled out Kunai and began throwing them.

All across the village the girly screams of one Naruto Uzumaki could be heard


End file.
